(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for resetting an amplifier of an AVN (Audio, Video and Navigation) system for a vehicle and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for resetting an amplifier of an AVN system for a vehicle that automatically resets the amplifier when the AVN system is down (e.g., fails) to prevent sound from being output, and a method thereof.
(b) Background Art
An AVN (Audio, Video and Navigation) system, which is a multi-media system of a single unit into which a head unit, an audio unit, a video unit, a navigation unit and a telematics unit are integrated, allows a user to concentrically operate various multimedia apparatuses to provide user convenience and allows the spaces of the instrument panel and center fascia of a vehicle to be effectively utilized.
The AVN system includes an amplifier that amplifies audio signals of each unit and outputs the amplified signals through a speaker. Although the amplifier is a significant component for amplifying and outputting various audio signals, due to conflict between several logics in the amplifier, amplifier failure may occur and prevents the sound from being output. When the amplifier fails, a reset button has to be manually pushed to rest the amplifier causing the amplifier to restart and be operated again.
A known method in the related art includes a method of resetting an amplifier that includes a first terminal which outputs an error signal having a predetermined voltage or greater when a temporary error signal such as a speaker discharge is generated, and a second terminal which stops outputting sound when a mute signal is input. However, since the amplifier is reset by the amplifier resetting process when the mute signal is input when an error signal is output from the first terminal, the mute signal is required to reset the amplifier. In addition, when the mute signal is not generated, the amplifier may not be reset.